leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karthus/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Karthus, the Deathsinger Learn to and obliterate your enemies and in the Champion Spotlight. Karthus is a powerful and persistent solo lane mage. Whittle your enemies down with repeated casts of , using smart positioning and timing to deal extra damage to lone targets. When your jungler comes in to gank, throw down and activate to deal huge area of effect damage to your slowed enemies. Even if they get away, they’re still not safe from , a colossal global ultimate that devastates every enemy champion on the map. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Ask your allies to help point out when you should use to get kills in different lanes. * is very strong at farming minions and harassing enemy champions. ;Playing Against * can cast spells for a short duration . Move away from to be safe. * Make sure you always have enough health to survive , even if you have to go back to the base more frequently to heal. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * ;Countering * Champions who can potentially avoid being killed by include: *# Anyone affected by active, spell shield, passive, ( can use on her Oathsworn) or . *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( on himself and/or allies) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( on herself or an ally) *# ( on themselves and/or an ally) *# ( , when dismounting or if Skaarl is still alive) *# ( on herself) *# ( on herself or an ally) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( on all allies affected) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( ) *# ( on himself or an ally) * In addition to the aforementioned champions, many champions have heals or shields which can be used to reduce the incoming damage from , allowing them to potentially survive. Examples include but are not limited to ( on herself or an ally), ( ), ( ), ( on allies, or on herself and her allies) * Keep in mind, however, that Karthus isn't just about his ultimate. He can deal a good amount of AoE damage with his , and his can hurt a lot, especially when you are isolated. ** Unlike , can be dodged. This can be tricky to do, however, especially against a skilled Karthus, due to its fast animation and its very low cooldown. The best thing to do is to constantly move and to try to juke Lay Waste. Alternatively, you can all-in Karthus, this will make it harder for him to land Lay Wastes on you. * is a common item to be purchased against Karthus, due to it countering a lot of his AoE damage, as well as countering his ultimate. * Hypermobile champions like or , as well as asssassins like or , can easily dodge , all-in Karthus, and kill him due to his overall squishyness. Dashes can also, for the most part, ignore the slow from . References es:Karthus/Estrategia ru:Karthus/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Karthus